


Диалоги о клюкве

by Klea_Strix



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Cooking, Dialogue-Only, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4299930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klea_Strix/pseuds/Klea_Strix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Разговоры за жизнь, за любовь и... за клюкву.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Диалоги о клюкве

**Author's Note:**

> Все нижеизложенное сделано и написано для команды WTF NBC Revolution 2014. Фотограф предпочел остаться неизвестным, обработка фото Verao, за что им огромное спасибо.

— Дядюшка Платон. Дядюшка Платон!  
— Мэгги? Что случилось?  
— А, вот вы где. Я хотела у вас попросить ягод и фруктов сушёных для пирога.  
— А по какому поводу кулинарные изыски?  
— У Бена день рождения завтра.  
— Девочка, разве пирог — хороший подарок для мужчины?  
— Ну, туалетную воду или галстук сейчас не купишь.  
— Милая, пирог детям готовить будешь, а мужчине нужно что-то более существенное. А ну проходи, я тебя сейчас кое-чем угощу.  
— Ой, крепко. Но вкусно. Что это?  
— Это «клюковка».  
— «Клю-ко-ва»?  
— «Клюковка», настойка из клюквы на спирту. Ты же, как медик, должна знать об этой болотной ягоде. Полезная вещь, когда болеешь простудой там, али ангиной. Просто панацея от цинги, да при ревматизме может помочь, да ещё много от чего. Так что очень рекомендую. На-ко вот тебе бутылочку, маленькую. Порадуешь Бена. А ещё свежих ягод тебе дам, целую банку.  
— Откуда же свежую-то в это время?  
— Так клюква-то в воде может весь год храниться, до следующего урожая. И настойку научу готовить. Семейный рецепт, между прочим, ещё мама, Царство ей Небесное, по нему готовила. Бери карандаш, пиши. Берешь клюкву, сахар, спирт. Или водку. Или самогон. Вон Калеб отличный гонит, чистый. Пропорции следующее: на килограмм клюквы — литр водки и около полутора стаканов сахара. Хотя сахара можно и больше, но мы с отцом любили покислее, да и сахар теперь — дефицит. Клюкву разотри с сахаром, затем залей водкой. И на недельки две-три в темное место, лишь взбалтывать не забывай время от времени. Если на спирту делать, то на недельку, а потом воды добавь, чтобы настойка градусов сорок получилась. А как готова будет, так процеживаешь через марлю слоя в четыре, или тряпицу. Мезгу, то бишь осадок, можешь выкинуть спокойно, а настойку можно и по второму разу процедить, чтобы прозрачнее была. Ничего нет лучше прийти после охоты, налить себе стопочку и выпить за здоровье.

[ ](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/1/1/6/2/11626/84116578.jpg)

— Так вот в чём секрет вашего здоровья, дядюшка Платон.  
— А ты, девочка, не смейся. Жить нужно полной жизнью, чтобы смерти было интереснее приглядывать за тобой живым, чем забирать из этого мира. Запомни это.  
— Запомню, дядюшка Платон. Но только крепко это.  
— Ну, вода у нас здесь чистая, так что всегда разбавить можно. А хочешь ещё один рецепт подскажу, наливочки клюквенной, матушкой моей очень любимой? Покойница тоже не очень любила крепкое, хотя могла и чистого спирта выпить.  
— А подскажи.  
— В общем, когда клюква на водке настоялась, берешь и делаешь сахарную воду. Пиши, очень простой рецепт.  
— Уже пишу.  
— На два стакана воды берешь два стакана сахара, да можно специй всяких по вкусу: гвоздику, корицу, аль корочек цитрусовых. Тут уж как тебе Бог на душу положит. Кипятишь, а когда остынет, вливаешь в клюковку, примерно на те же два стакана, можно три. Тут ты сама смотри, насколько крепкую наливку хочешь. Матушка, бывало, набегается за день, сядет вечером, нальет себе настоечки и отдыхает. Сколько она мне историй под такое рассказала.

[ ](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/1/1/6/2/11626/84116579.jpg)

Её родители, то есть мои бабка с дедом, из России сразу после революции бежали от большевиков в Европу, жили во Франции. А когда фашисты пришли, уже в Америку подались. Мать ещё тогда меленькая была. Здесь уже за отца вышла, его семья тоже были иммигранты. Так что я хоть и родился в Америке, да только всё равно стопроцентный русский. А мы народ такой, что завсегда выживать умеем. Так что я за своих детей уверен, наверняка живы и здоровы. Эх, только свидаться бы. Эй, Мэгги, доченька, ты чего это?  
— Прости, своих сыновей вспомнила.  
— Не плачь, и твои ребятишки живы, чай, не одни на свете. Может, и их нашли свои Бен и Мэгги.  
Увидишь их ещё. А пока вон запиши один рецепт, Дэнни да Чарли порадуешь. Мои, когда были маленькие, очень клюквенный морс любили. Состав почти тот же: клюква, сахар, только вместо водки — вода. Протрешь клюкву с сахаром, и сахара не жалей, дети кислое не очень любят, да провари слегка. А потом останется остудить да процедить. Жажду хорошо утоляет. Да и малышу Дэнни точно понравится, не зря он то и дело у меня незрелые яблоки таскает.

[ ](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/1/1/6/2/11626/84116576.jpg)

Вот, улыбаешься. Это хорошо. Видно, как он тебе по сердцу.  
— Напоминает моих мальчиков.  
— Вот и хорошо, что вы встретились. И Бен с детьми окружены заботой, и ты под присмотром. Верь мне, когда-нибудь это всё кончится, так или иначе. И снова будут ходить корабли, и ты увидишь своих сыновей. Взрослыми и сильными. Ты, главное, верь.  
— Я верю, дядюшка Платон, верю.  
— Вот и хорошо. Бери клюковку. И ягоды бери. Своих побалуешь. И забегай к старику, я всегда буду рад поделиться с тобой рецептом-другим, из тех, что для души и тела полезны.


End file.
